Budgie
1968 Early 1968 British Steel Co (BSC Club), Cardiff, WAL (Debut gig with John 'Burke' Shelley, Raymond Phillips, Brian Goddard & Kevin? on guitar. The band was billed as "HILLS CONTEMPORARY GRASS" June? 1968 Venue?, WAL (First gig as "BUDGIE" with John 'Burke' Shelley, Raymond Phillips, Brian Goddard & Tony Bourge on guitar! 1968 - 1970 Ritz Cinema & Dance Hall, Skewen, Glamorgan, WAL (Budgie played here on multiple occasions) 1970 ??/??/1970 RFC, Llanharan, WAL (Budgie frequently played this venue in the early days) 21/05/1970 Old Granary, WAL ? ??/12/1970 Dagenham Roundhouse, Dagenham, ENG (Venue not confirmed. First live appearance outside Wales?) 14/12/1970 Marquee, London, ENG (One of their first gigs outside Wales, support for Gracious) 19/12/1970 St. Mary's Church Hall, Whitchurch, WAL (Not confirmed) ??/12/1970 Top Rank, Cardiff, WAL ??/12/1970 Pagent Rooms, Penarth, WAL ??/12/1970 Memorial Hall, Barry, WAL (3000 people in audience!) 1971 As Six Ton Budgie... ??/01/1971 St. Mary's Church Hall, Whitchurch, WAL (possibly 19/12/1970) ??/01/1971 Technical College, Llandaff, WAL ??/04/1971 Late Call, Cardiff, WAL (TV Appearance on BBC Wales) 08/01/1971 Crickhowell Youth Centre, Crickhowell, WAL As Budgie... 04/04/1971 Roundhouse, London, ENG (with Edgar Broughton Band, Argent & Gypsy) 22/04/1971 St. Illtyd's College, Cardiff, Wales (Support for SPRING) 24/04/1971 Bumpers Club, London, ENG - Short UK Tour as support for OSIBISA - 01/06/1971 City Hall, Newcastle Upon Tyne, ENG 02/06/1971 Civic Hall, Guildford, ENG 03/06/1971 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG 04/06/1971 The Dome Theatre, Brighton, ENG 29/06/1971 German Tour starts (three weeks duration) 30/07/1971 Swansea, WAL 03/08/1971 Fulham Greyhound, London, ENG 07/09/1971 Malaval Pop, Folk & Jazz Festival, nr Bourg-En-Bresse, France ??/09/1971 Gibus Club, Paris, France 29/10/1971 Greenwich Town Hall, London, ENG 26/12/1971 The Greyhound, London, ENG 1972 Gigs in Holland, Germany, Italy & France during in 1972 ??/??/1972 Youth Club, Abertillery, Wales 20/01/1972 Warwick University, Warwick, ENG (with Mott the Hoople & Pink Faries)? 01/02/1972 BBC Studio 1, Shepherds Bush, London, ENG ('In Session Tonight with John Peel', Broadcast 25/02/1972) 24/02/1972 Glamorgan Polytechnic, Wales 25/02/1972 St Peter’s School, York, England (with Flash) 29/02/1972 Fulham Greyhound, London, ENG March ?, 1972 BBC TV, London 'Sounds of the Seventies' 08/04/1972 Newport, Wales 21/04/1972 Youth Centre, Bridgend, Wales 01/05/1972 Fulham Greyhound, London, ENG 05/05/1972 Winter Gardens, Penzance, ENG 06/05/1972 Van Dyke Club, Plymouth, ENG 09/05/1972 Henry's Blueshouse, Birmingham, ENG 12/05/1972 Renco Club, Rhymney, Wales 14/05/1972 Clouds, Derby, ENG 22/05/1972 Growling Budgie Club, Ilford, ENG 27/05/1972 Great Western Express Festival, Bardney, Lincolnshire, England Budgie headlined in the "Giants of Tomorrow" Marquee On the main stage that day were Nazareth, Wishbone Ash, Roxy Music, The Strawbs, The Faces plus others. 01/06/1972 Cleopatra's, Derby, England June 2, 1972 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Supporting Genesis) 03/06/1972 Builders Exchange, Huddersfield, England 08/06/1972 Memorial Hall, Barry, Wales 10/06/1972 Up The Junction, Crewe, England ??/06/1972 Granary, Bristol, England 07/07/1972 Van Dike Club, Plymouth, England 21/07/1972 Top Rank, Doncaster, England (with Mott the Hoople) 11/09/1972 BBC Studio 1, Shepherds Bush, London, England ('Sequence with Kidd Brown', Broadcast 03/11/1972) 22/09/1972 Stirling University, Stirling, Scotland 27/09/1972 Newcastle, England? 27/09/1972 Growling Budgie Club, Ilford, London, England 28/09/1972 Sheffield, England 29/09/1972 Nottingham, England? 29/09/1972 76 Club, Burton on Trent, England 30/09/1972 Crewe, England 03/10/1972 Henry's Blueshouse, Birmingham, England 07/10/1972 College, Trent Park, England 12/10/1972 Kensington Court Club, Newport, Monmouth, Wales 15/10/1972 Stoneground, Manchester, England 19/10/1972 Paris Theatre, London, England (BBC INCONCERT Series) 17/10/1972 Glen Ballroom, Llanelli Wales 19/10/1972 Cavern Club, Liverpool, England 20/10/1972 Cavern Club, Liverpool, England 21/10/1972 Cavern Club, Liverpool, England (with Smokey Joe) 22/10/1972 Cavern Club, Liverpool, England (with Clear Blue Sky) 23/10/1972 West Cumberland College, Workington, England (with Warhorse) 26/10/1972 City Hall, St Albans, England (support for Thin Lizzy) 26/10/1972 Tech College, Scarborough, England 27/10/1972 Builders Exchange, Huddersfield, England 28/10/1972 King George College, Cardiff, Wales 29/10/1972 Firebird Club, The Roebuck Inn, Birmingham, England 01/11/1972 Polytechnic, Plymouth, England 11/11/1972 'The Village', Dagenham Roundhouse, Dagenham, Essex, England (Support Zoe) 16/11/1972 Station Hotel, City unknown, England November 17, 1972 Stoneground, Manchester, ENG (with Quiver & Fruupp) 18/11/1972 Chester College, Chester, ENG 19/11/1972 Youth Club, Bletchley, ENG 20/11/1972 Cardiff, WAL FOR U.S. TV SHOW 'SUPERSTARS OF ROCK' 22/11/1972 Big Brother, Greenford, ENG 23/11/1972 College of Food, Birmingham, ENG 24/11/1972 Technical College, South Dorset, ENG 25/11/1972 Cardiff, WAL WALES Disc-A-Dawn TV SHOW 27/11/1972 Top Rank, Hanley, ENG ??/11/1972 Van Dike Club, Plymouth, ENG (Budgie's Third appearance at this club!) December 6, 1972 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (supported by Copperfield) 07/12/1972 Technical College, Poole, ENG 09/12/1972 Queen’s Hotel, Southend, ENG 10/12/1972 Queens Club, Westcliff, ENG 12/12/1972 Nero's Club, Ramsgate, ENG 14/12/1972 Dome Theatre, Brighton, ENG 15/12/1972 Danum Grammar School, Doncaster, ENG 16/12/1972 'The Village', Dagenham Roundhouse, Dagenham, ENG (Support Shamelady) 17/12/1972 George Hotel, Burslem, Stoke on Trent, ENG 19/12/1972 Nightingale, Wood Green, ENG 20/12/1972 Derby College of Further Education, Derby, ENG 21/12/1972 Technical College, Lincoln, ENG 22/12/1972 St John's Hall, Peterborough, ENG 23/12/1972 Pioneer Club, St. Albans, ENG December 24, 1972 Fox At Greyhound, Croydon, ENG (supported by Capability Brown) December 29, 1972 Chancellor Hall, Chelmsford, ENG 1973 Gigs in France, Germany, Spain, Austria & Switzerland ??/??/1973 Van Dike Club, Plymouth, ENG 06/01/1973 Stoneground, Manchester, ENG 12/01/1973 Slough Community Centre, Slough, ENG February 4, 1973 Mad Hatter Club, Maidstone, ENG February 14, 1973 Aquarius, Hastings, ENG (supported by Factory) 09/03/1973 Thames Polytechnic, London, ENG 19/03/1973 Quaintways, Chester, ENG (Support Judas Priest) 30/03/1973 CMU School, Wakefield, ENG (Support 'Be-Bop Deluxe') 01/04/1973 Chancellor Hall, Chelmsford, ENG 06/04/1973 Medway College of Technology, Fort Horsted, Chatham, ENG 14/04/1973 The Greyhound, London, ENG 16/04/1973 Dix Club, Wolverhampton, ENG 10/05/1973 Town Hall, Wellington, ENG 21/05/1973 The Marquee, London, ENG 24/05/1973 Newport, WAL 25/05/1973 Plough and Arrow, Hucknall, ENG 26/05/1973 Porterhouse, Retford, ENG 27/05/1973 George Hotel, Burslem, ENG 28/05/1973 Cooks Ferry Inn, Edmonton, ENG 29/05/1973 Birmingham, ENG 30/05/1973 Royal Naval Club, Coventry, ENG June 9, 1973 All Saints, Manchester, ENG June 14, 1973 Dix Club, Wolverhampton, ENG June 16, 1973 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (supported by Bliss) June 23, 1973 Friars Club, Aylesbury, ENG July 5, 1973 Winter Gardens, Cleethorpes, ENG Budgie UK Tour with support Judas Priest July & August 1973 - July 17, 1973 Town Hall, Bolton, ENG July 18, 1973 Town Hall, Castleford, ENG July 19, 1973 Houldsworth Hall, Manchester, ENG July 20, 1973 St. Georges Hall, Liverpool, ENG July 21, 1973 Arts Centre, Huddersfield, ENG July 22, 1973 Memorial Hall, Criccigth, WAL July 23, 1973 Memorial Hall, Northwich, ENG July 24, 1973 Borough Hall, Stafford, ENG (with Thin Lizzy. Judas Priest did not appear) July 26, 1973 Drill Hall, Lincoln, ENG July 27, 1973 City Hall, Hull, ENG July 28, 1973 Alexandra Palace, London, ENG (London Music Festival '73, supporting Nazareth, with Flash, Man & East of Eden) July 29, 1973 Albany Hotel, Nottingham, ENG (Support Judas Priest) July 30, 1973 Tiffany's, Merthyr Tydfil, WAL (Support Judas Priest) July 31, 1973 Locarno, Coventry, ENG (Support Judas Priest) August 1, 1973 Pavilion, Hemel Hempstead, ENG (Support Judas Priest) August 2, 1973 Memorial Hall, Barry, WAL (Support Judas Priest) August 3, 1973 Guildhall, Plymouth, ENG (Support Judas Priest) August 4, 1973 City Hall, Truro, ENG August 11, 1973 Town Park, Harlow, ENG August 14, 1973 Top Deck, Redcar, ENG August 15, 1973 Outlook, Doncaster, ENG August 17, 1973 Global Village, London, ENG August 18, 1973 Town Hall, Gainsborough, ENG August ?, 1973 Top Hat, Spennymoor, ENG August 26, 1973 Kendal Festival, Westmorland? September 6, 1973 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG September 15, 1973 Boat Club, Nottingham, ENG September 16, 1973 George Hotel, Durslem, ENG September 20, 1973 Town Hall, Atherstone, ENG September 21, 1973 Salford Technical College, Manchester, ENG September 22, 1973 St. John's College, York, ENG September 28, 1973 Fag Club, Wigan, ENG September 29, 1973 Alex's Disco, Salisbury, ENG September 30, 1973 The Tavern, Dorchester, ENG October 4, 1973 Intercon Club, Hull, ENG October 6, 1973 Swansea University, Swansea, WAL October 8, 1973 Golden Diamond, Sutton In Ashfield, ENG October 9, 1973 Cotham Bowl, Redcar, ENG ? October 11, 1973 California Ballroom, Dunstable, ENG October 12, 1973 Hilltop Club, Carlisle, ENG October 13, 1973 College, Dudley, ENG October 15, 1973 Top Hat, Spennymoor, ENG October 17, 1973 Samantha's, Leek, ENG October 19, 1973 Temple Row Pub, Wrexham, WAL October 20, 1973 Porterhouse, Retford, ENG October 24, 1973 Swindon, ENG October 26, 1973 City Hall, St Albans, ENG (with Thin Lizzy) October 28, 1973 Albany, Nottingham, ENG October 29, 1973 Firebird Club, Birmingham, ENG November 2-4, 1973 Zoom Club, Frankfurt, GER Ray leaves Budgie circa 08/11/1973 With Pete Boot... November 9, 1973 Market Hall, Haverfordwest, ENG (First BUDGIE gig featuring Pete Boot) November 10, 1973 St. Paul's College, Cheltenham, ENG November 11, 1973 George Hotel, Burslem, ENG November 16, 1973 Maidstone, ENG? November 21, 1973 Forum, Cannock, ENG November ?, 1973 Grimsby, ENG? November 28, 1973 Immington Civic Centre, Grimsby, ENG Spanish Tour Late Nov & Early December 1973 November ?, 1973 Madrid, SPA November 26-December 4, 1973 Double Zero Club, Barcelona, SPA December 8, 1973 Watford College, Watford, ENG December 21, 1973 Red Lion, Leytonstone, ENG December 27, 1973 King George's Hall, Blackburn, ENG 1974 11/01/1974 Thames Polytechnic, London, England 15/01/1974 Beirut Casino, Beirut, Lebanon Cancelled 16/01/1974 Beirut Casino, Beirut, Lebanon Cancelled 17/01/1974 Outlook Club, Doncaster, England 18/01/1974 Locarno, Sunderland, England 19/01/1974 City Hall, Newcastle, England 25/01/1974 Dixieland Ballroom, Colwyn Bay, Wales 26/01/1974 Links Ballroom, Cromer, England 02/02/1974 Peterborough Tech, Peterborough, England 08/02/1974 Fagin's Club, Wrexham, Wales 09/02/1974 St Thomas's Hall, Canterbury, England 11/02/1974 The Marquee, London, England (with support Judas Priest) 12/02/1974 Glen Ballroom, Swansea, Wales 23/02/1974 Bromley Tech, Bromley, England 27/02/1974 Lafayette, Wolverhampton, England 01/03/1974 Patti Pavilion, Swansea, Wales Cancelled 02/03/1974 Stoneground, Manchester, England 08/03/1974 Polytechnic, Woolwich, England 09/03/1974 Global Village, London, England (Broadcast live on Capitol Radio, London) 11/03/1974 Tiffany's, Merthyr Tydfil, Wales 14/03/1974 Youth Club, Romford, England 15/03/1974 Corn Exchange, Device's, England? 16/03/1974 Royal Links Pavilion, Cromer, England 17/03/1974 George Hotel, Burslem, Stoke on Trent, England 18/03/1974 Golden Diamond, Sutton in Ashfield, England Cancelled? 22/03/1974 Kings Hall, Derby, England 23/03/1974 Leisure Centre, Ebbw Vale, Wales - German Tour - March 28th thru April 13th - 28/03/1974 Onderground, Bonn, Germany 29/03/1974 The Toact Club, ?, Germany 30/03/1974 The Clichy, Augsburg, Germany 31/03/1974 The Manufaktur, Schorndorf, Stuttgart, Germany 01/04/1974 Hamburg, Germany 02/04/1974 Hamburg, Germany 03/04/1974 Luneburg, Germany 04/04/1974 Onderground, Bonn, Germany 05/04/1974 Bannewanne Bielbbelb, Hannover, Germany 06/04/1974 Beat Club, Llangellsheim, Germany ??/04/1974 Zoom Club, Frankfurt, Germany ??/04/1974 Zoom Club, Frankfurt, Germany ??/04/1974 Zoom Club, Frankfurt, Germany 17/04/1974 Leamington Spa, England 19/04/1974 Town Hall, Swindon, England ??/04/1974 Patti Pavilion, Swansea, Wales 22/04/1974 Town Hall, Lydney, England - Tour of Norway 26th April thru 04th May - - UK Tour with support Judas Priest - 09/05/1974 Town Hall, Birmingham, England 10/05/1974 Town Hall, Leeds, England 11/05/1974 Floral Hall, Scarborough, England 12/05/1974 City Hall, Newcastle, England 15/05/1974 Heavy Steam Machine, Stoke on Trent, England 16/05/1974 Tiffanys Club, Derby, England 17/05/1974 City Hall, Sheffield, England 18/05/1974 Stoneground, Manchester, England 19/05/1974 King Georges Hall, Blackburn, England 21/05/1974 Memorial Hall, Barry, Wales 22/05/1974 Pavilion, Bath, England Cancelled 22/05/1974 County Hotel, Taunton, England 23/05/1974 Norfolk Art College, Kings Lynn, England 24/05/1974 Victoria Hall, Tonbridge, England 25/05/1974 City Hall, St Albans, England 26/05/1974 Woodsville Hall, Civic Centre, Gravesend, England 27/05/1974 GuildHall, Plymouth, England 28/05/1974 Town Hall, Torquay, England 29/05/1974 Town Hall, High Wycombe, England Cancelled? 30/05/1974 Top of the World, Stafford or Civic hall, Guilford, England 31/05/1974 Community Centre, Slough, England 01/06/1974 Eversham Hall, Evesham, England Cancelled 01/06/1974 Polytechnic, Brighton, England 03/06/1974 Sherwood Rooms, Nottingham 04/06/1974 Tiffanys Club, Hull, England 05/06/1974 Town Hall, Sittingbourne, England 06/06/1974 Westgate Hall, Canterbury, England 07/06/1974 King Alfred College, Winchester, England 08/06/1974 Stadium, Liverpool, England 09/06/1974 The Marquee, London, England July 1974 Planned two week tour of Australia & six shows also planned for New Zealand 05/07/1974 Mayfair, Newcastle, England 17/07/1974 Lyceum, London, England 21/07/1974 Greyhound, Croydon, London, England 27/07/1974 'The Village', Dagenham Roundhouse, Dagenham, Essex, England 28/08/1974 Westfalenhalle 3, Dortmund, Germany (with Nazareth) 12/09/1974 Konzerthuset, Orebro, Sweden 05/10/1974 'The Village', Dagenham Roundhouse, Dagenham, Essex, England 20/10/1974 Winning Post, Twickenham, England 26/10/1974 Sheffield University, Sheffield, England 02/11/1974 County Cricket Club, Northampton, England (Last gig with Pete Boot?) - First dates for Steve Williams - 06/12/1974 University, Edinburgh, Scotland 07/12/1974 University, Glasgow, Scotland 10/12/1974 Barbarellas, Birmingham, England 12/12/1974 Stadium, Liverpool, England 15/12/1974 Greyhound, Croydon, London, England 1975 18/01/1975 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, England 07/02/1975 Town Hall, Reading, England 08/02/1975 'The Village', Dagenham Roundhouse, Dagenham, Essex, England 09/02/1975 Greyhound, Croydon, London, England 12/02/1975 City Hall, Salisbury, England 15/02/1975 College of Technology, Farnborough, England ??/02/1975 Ebbw Vale, Wales (Ray Phillips in audience) ??/02/1975 Leas Cliff Hall, Folkestone, England (gig played, exact date?) - February 1975 Tour of Yugoslavia - 07/03/1975 Albert Hall, Nottingham, England (with Cisco) 30/03/1975 The Marquee, London, England 31/03/1975 The Marquee, London, England 03/05/1975 'The Village', Dagenham Roundhouse, Dagenham, Essex, England 15/06/1975 Greyhound, Croydon, London, England 27/06/1975 OLD GREY WHISTLE TEST BBC TV, BBC Studio's, London, England 29/06/1975 Winning Post, Twickenham, England - European Tour July - August - 10/09/1975 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, England 11/09/1975 Guildhall, Preston, England 12/09/1975 Victoria Halls, Hanley, Stoke On Trent, England 13/09/1975 County Ground, Northampton, England 16/09/1975 Ivanhoes Auditorium, Huddersfield, England 17/09/1975 Cardiff, Wales 18/09/1975 Town Hall, Cheltenham, England 19/09/1975 Town Hall, Birmingham, England 20/09/1975 Stadium, Liverpool, England 21/09/1975 De Montford Hall, Leicester, England ??/09/1975 Guildhall, Plymouth (Date Change/ Cancelled?) 23/09/1975 Queen's Hall, Barnstaple ??/09/1975 Town Hall, Torquay, England (Date Change/ Cancelled?) 24/09/1975 Johnson Hall, Yeovil, England 25/09/1975 Garden Ballroom, Penzance, England 26/09/1975 City Hall, St Albans, England 27/09/1975 Links Pavilion, Cromer, England 28/09/1975 Roundhouse, Chalk Farm, Camden, London, England 29/09/1975 Winter Gardens or Village Bowl, Bournemouth, England 30/09/1975 Sherman Theatre, Cardiff, Wales 01/10/1975 Top Rank, Cardiff, Wales 03/10/1975 City Hall, St Albans, England 11/10/1975 University, Glasgow, Scotland 17/10/1975 St Andrews, Norwich, England 18/10/1975 Woolwich Thames Polytechnic, London, England 25/10/1975 Sports Centre, Bracknell, England 27/10/1975 City Hall, Newcastle Upon Tyne, England 28/10/1975 Town Hall, Leeds, England - November 1975 Australian Tour proposed, but never eventuated! - - November 1975 European Tour? - 30/11/1975 Playhouse, Nottingham, England (2 shows, Afternoon & Evening) 03/12/1975 Top Rank, Brighton, England (Possibly 02/12/1975?) 04/12/1975 Town Hall, Dewsbury, England 05/12/1975 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, England 06/12/1975 Kursaal, Southend, England 07/12/1975 Greyhound, Croydon, England - Scandinavian Tour 10th - 18th December - 12/12/1975 Isstadion, Karlstad, Sweden 21/12/1975 Roundhouse, Chalk Farm, Camden, London, England (Possibly 20th?) 31/12/1975 Olympia, London, England ('The Great British Music Festival', Budgie replaced Climax Blues Band) 1976 Budgie European Tour 1976 (Seven Nations) January & February - January 12, 1976 Brussels, BEL January 16, 1976 De Meule, Heesch, NED January 17, 1976 Exit, Rotterdam, NED January 18, 1976 Melkweg, Amsterdam, NED January 19, 1976 Sneeuwwitje, Venlo, NED January 20, 1976 Doelen, Delft, NED January 21, 1976 Stokvishal, Arnhem, NED January 22, 1976 Graanbeurs, Breda, NED January 23, 1976 Paard van Troje, Den Haag, NED January 24, 1976 Over de Brug, Gouda, NED January 25, 1976 Tioli, Haareem, NED ? ?, 1976 Wellcome Discotecque, Hutzel, GER Budgie US Tour February 1976 (Cancelled) February 7, 1976 Boston, MA Cancelled Budgie UK Tour 1976 April 11, 1976 Pavilion, Hemel Hempstead, ENG April 15, 1976 Wonderland, The Mayfair Suite, Birmingham, ENG (Budgie didn't turn up!) April 16, 1976 Leith Theatre, Edinburgh, SCOT April 17, 1976 Caird Hall, Dundee, SCOT April 18, 1976 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG April 20, 1976 City Hall, Glasgow, SCOT April 23, 1976 Victoria Hall, Hanley, ENG April 24, 1976 Skindles, Maidenhead, ENG (postponed until May 22nd) April 25, 1976 Greyhound, Croydon, London, ENG April 26, 1976 Top Rank, Swansea, WAL April 28, 1976 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG April 29, 1976 Town Hall, Cheltenham, ENG April 30, 1976 Top Rank, Cardiff, WAL May 1, 1976 County Cricket Club, Northampton, ENG May 2, 1976 Civic Hall, Guildford, ENG May 3, 1976 Guildhall, Plymouth, ENG May 7, 1976 Nelsons Column, Burnley, ENG (Cancelled) May 7, 1976 Lancaster University, Lancaster, ENG May 8, 1976 Nottingham University, Nottingham, ENG May 9, 1976 Stadium, Liverpool, ENG (Gig halted early due to stage problem, rescheduled for July 10th) May 10, 1976 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG May 11, 1976 St. Andrews Hall, Norwich, ENG May 13, 1976 Leeds Polytechnic, Leeds, ENG May 15, 1976 City Hall, St Albans, ENG May 16, 1976 New Victoria Theatre, London, ENG (Switched from The Roundhouse due to overwhelming demand for tickets) May 18, 1976 Drill Hall, Lincoln, ENG May 19, 1976 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG May 21, 1976 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG May 22, 1976 Kursall, Southend, ENG (cancelled due to 'Southend Sounds Festival') May 22, 1976 Skindles, Maidenhead, ENG May 23, 1976 Leisure Centre, Ebbw Vale, WAL May 26, 1976 Town Hall, Reading, ENG May 29, 1976 Sports Centre, Bracknell, ENG May 31, 1976 Football Stadium, Southend, ENG ('Southend Sounds Festival') June 15, 1976 Studio 4, Maida Vale, London, ENG ('In Session Tonight with John Peel', Broadcast July 1st) June 16, 1976 Stadium, Dublin, IRE July 3, 1976 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (supported by Sex Pistols) Budgie European Tour June & Early July 1976 (Holland, Belgium, Sweden, Norway, Denmark, Finland & Germany) July 3, 1976 Folkets Park, Malmo, SWE July 10, 1976 Stadium, Liverpool, ENG (gig in compensation for the May 9th gig, which was brought to an early halt because the stage was in danger of collapse. Tickets were reduced to 1 pound) July 24, 1976 Cardiff Castle, Cardiff, WAL ('Cardiff Castle Festival') August 14, 1976 Wiesmoor, Freihlingbuhne, GER (or 13th) September 1976 Ten date UK Tour incl Scotland? September 24, 1976 Bingley Hall, Birmingham, ENG ('Brum Rock 76' with Stray/Strife) 02/10/1976 Westfalenhalle 1, Dortmund, GER (1st Dortmunder Rock Dream Festival with Rainbow/ Scorpions/ UFO/ Caravan & Golden Earing) 11/11/1976 Warwick University, Warwick, ENG (with Mott & The Pink Faries)? - US Tour Nov & Dec - 20/11/1976 Royal Oak Theater, Detroit, MI (Budgie's first US gig!) 22/11/1976 Agoura Ballroom, Columbus, OH 24/11/1976 Agricultural Hall, Allentown, PA (Co-headline with Montrose) 25/11/1976 My Father's Place, Long Island, New York, NY, USA 27/11/1976 Revs, Milwaukee, WI 29/11/1976 Agora, Cleveland, OH (with Sparks) 01/12/1976 The Beginnings, Schaumberg, IL 02/12/1976 Night Gallery, Waukegan, IL (with Captain Beyond) 03/12/1976 Night Gallery, Waukegan, IL 04/12/1976 Rusty Springs, St Louis, MO 06/12/1976 EL Tejon, Madison, WI 08/12/1976 The Echo, Dayton, OH 09/12/1976 Another Place, Louisville, KY ??/12/1976 Ricco's, Belleville, IL 19/12/1976 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG 1977 23/01/1977 Roundhouse, London, ENG (with Stray/ Nutz support) 10/02/1977 Kings Hall, Derby, ENG 17/02/1977 Queensway Civic Hall, Dunstable, ENG ??/02/1977 Salford University, Manchester, ENG ??/02/1977 My Father's Place, Roslyn, NY (Budgie were opening act!) 16/04/1977 The Place, Dover, NJ ??/??/1977 Roxy Theatre, Allentown, PA ??/05/1977 Nathan Phillips Square, Toronto, ON (Free show) 14/05/1977 Delta Theatre, Hamilton, ON Cancelled? 03/06/1977 The Place, Dover, NJ 05/06/1977 The Tommorrow Theatre, Youngstown, OH 06/06/1977 The Phoenix, Rockford, IL 07/06/1977 Red Lion, Bloomington, IL 08/06/1977 Uncle Sams, Davenport, IA 09/06/1977 Uncle Sams, Desmoines, IA 12/06/1977 Second Chance, Peoria, IL 13/06/1977 Times Square, Decature, IL 14/06/1977 Waterloo, IA 05/07/1977 Playhouse Theatre, Winnipeg, MB ??/??/1977 Disco Sound, Berlin, GER 11/11/1977 The Whiskey, Los Angeles, CA 12/11/1977 The Whiskey, Los Angeles, CA 15/11/1977 The Crazy Horse, Killeen, TX 19/11/1977 Municipal Auditorium, San Antonio, TX (Support for Legs Diamond) ??/??/1977 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG 30/12/1977 Harlech TV, Cardiff, WAL 1978 23/02/1978 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG 24/02/1978 Empire, Liverpool, ENG 25/02/1978 Apollo, Manchester, ENG 26/02/1978 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG 28/02/1978 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG 01/03/1978 Victoria Halls, Hanley, ENG 02/03/1978 Kings Hall, Derby, ENG 03/03/1978 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG - US & Canadian Tour March thru May - ??/??/1978 Hamilton, ON 25/03/1978 Civic, Santa Monica, CA 28/03/1978 Golden Bear, Huntington Beach, CA 07/04/1978 The Riviera, Chicago, IL (Co-headlining with The Jam) 09/04/1978 The Beginnings, Schaumberg, IL 10/04/1978 Second Chance, Peoria, IL 13/04/1978 Municipal Auditorium, San Antonio, TX 14/04/1978 The Ritz, Corpus Christi, TX 15/04/1978 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX 16/04/1978 The Crazy Horse, Kilene, TX 19/04/1978 Golden Bear, Huntington Beach, CA 20/04/1978 The Whiskey, Los Angeles, CA 21/04/1978 The Whiskey, Los Angeles, CA 22/04/1978 The Whiskey, Los Angeles, CA 24/04/1978 Old Waldorf, San Francisco, CA (with Tuff Darts) 25/04/1978 Old Waldorf, San Francisco, CA (with Tuff Darts) 30/04/1978 A&M Recording Studio's, Los Angeles, CA (Broadcast on KNAC FM) 02/05/1978 Catch A Rising Star, Kansas City, MO 04/05/1978 Electric Ballroom, Milwaukee, WI 05/05/1978 The Place, Dover, NJ 06/05/1978 Stone Heath, Madison, WI 07/05/1978 Tomorrow Theater, Youngstown, OH 08/05/1978 The Agora, Cleveland, OH ??/05/1978 My Fathers Place, Rosyln, NY 10/05/1978 Bottom Line, New York City, NY 11/05/1978 Showplace, Dover, NJ 12/05/1978 Roxy, Allentown, PA (Cancelled) 13/05/1978 Rockne Hall, Allentown, PA 01/07/1978 Welsh National Eisteddfod Pavilion, Cardiff, WAL (Tony Bourge's last ever Budgie gig) - With Rob Kendrick on Guitar... - Gigs in the USA prior to Kendricks UK debut? ??/10/1978 Guildford University, Guildford, ENG 12/10/1978 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, ENG 13/10/1978 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, ENG 15/10/1978 The Greyhound, London, ENG 17/10/1978 Gaumont, Southampton, ENG 18/10/1978 Metro, Plymouth, ENG 20/10/1978 Lancaster University, Lancaster, ENG 21/10/1978 Strathclyde University, Glasgow, SCOT 22/10/1978 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG 23/10/1978 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG 25/10/1978 Cardiff University, Cardiff, WAL 26/10/1978 Swansea University, Swansea, WAL 28/10/1978 Hull University, Hull, ENG 29/10/1978 Coatham Bowl, Redcar, ENG 30/10/1978 Apollo, Manchester, ENG 31/10/1978 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG 01/11/1978 Top Rank Suite, Brighton, ENG 03/11/1978 City Hall, St. Albans, ENG 05/11/1978 Victoria Hall, Hanley, ENG 06/11/1978 Assembly Hall, Derby, ENG 07/11/1978 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG 08/11/1978 Reading University, Reading, ENG 10/11/1978 College, Maidstone, ENG 11/11/1978 West Runton Pavilion, Cromer, ENG 12/11/1978 Top Rank, Sheffield, ENG 1979 - Early 1979 US Tour Supporting NAZARETH (dates?)- 18/02/1979 Austin Opera House, Austin, TX 15/04/1979 Stargazer Club, Fort Worth, TX 18/04/1979 The Too Bitter Club, San Marcos, TX 20/04/1979 Dome Shadows, Houston, TX 03/05/1979 The Whiskey, Los Angeles, CA 04/05/1979 The Whiskey, Los Angeles, CA 05/05/1979 The Whiskey, Los Angeles, CA 19/05/1979 Texas Theatre Music Hall, San Antonio, TX (Support for RIOT) 16/08/1979 Music Machine, London, ENG (with Bombshell featuring 'John Thomas' support) 17/08/1979 Barbarella's, Birmingham, ENG 07/09/1979 Mayfair, Newcastle, ENG 08/09/1979 Porterhouse, Retford, ENG 14/09/1979 Pavilion, West Runton, ENG 15/09/1979 Cricket Club, Northampton, ENG 22/09/1979 City Hall, St Albans, ENG 29/09/1979 Slough College, Slough, ENG 20/10/1979 University of Lancaster, Lancaster, ENG (Rob Kendrick's last ever Budgie gig?) - John 'JT' Thomas ex GHB & Bombshell joins Budgie - 15/12/1979 Bingley Hall, Birmingham, ENG ('Heaviest Night of the Year', JT's first ever Budgie gig!) 22/12/1979 Boat Club, Nottingham, ENG 23/12/1979 Lyceum, London, ENG 1980 - If Swallowed, Do Not Induce Vomiting Tour - 06/06/1980 Town Hall, Walsall, ENG 07/06/1980 Porterhouse, Retford, ENG 08/06/1980 Rock Garden, Middlesborough, ENG 10/06/1980 Boat Club, Nottingham, ENG 13/06/1980 Newport, WAL 16/06/1980 Wellington Club, Hull, ENG 17/06/1980 King George's Hall, Blackburn, ENG 18/06/1980 Unity Hall, Warfield, ENG 20/06/1980 Penthouse, Scarborough, ENG 21/06/1980 Pavilion, West Runton, ENG 22/06/1980 Cromwell Club, St Ives, ENG 23/06/1980 Central Hall, Chatham, ENG 24/06/1980 Top Rank, Cardiff, WAL 25/06/1980 Town Hall, Torquay, ENG 26/06/1980 Johnson Hall, Yeovil, ENG 27/06/1980 Queensway Hall, Dunstable, ENG 29/06/1980 Lyceum, London, ENG 20/07/1980 Tredegar, WAL 22/07/1980 Doncaster, ENG 23/07/1980 Chesterfield, ENG 24/07/1980 Blackpool, ENG 31/07/1980 Marquee, London, ENG 01/08/1980 Marquee, London, ENG 02/08/1980 Hitchin, ENG 24/08/1980 Reading, ENG (Reading Rock Festival) - Support for Ozzy Osbourne's debut Solo Tour - 12/09/1980 Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, SCOT 21/12/1980 Marquee, London, ENG 22/12/1980 Marquee, London, ENG 23/12/1980 Marquee, London, ENG Cancelled 1981 10/10/1981 Bingley Hall, Stafford, ENG (support for Saxon) 27/11/1981 Studio 4, Maida Vale, London, ENG ('Friday Rock Show', Broadcast 18/12/1981) 1982 06/03/1982 City Hall, St Albans, ENG (supported by Strife) April 23, 1982 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (supported by Fokker Triplane) 13/06/1982 Dublin Stadium, Dublin, IRE (supporting Meatloaf) 24/07/1982 Football Club, Wrexham, WAL (Budgie cancelled their appearance?) 26/06/1982 Madrid, SPA (Cancelled) Tour of Poland August 1982 August 1, 1982 Tortor Sports Hall, Torun, POL August 2, 1982 Oliwia Sports Hall, Gdansk, POL August 3, 1982 Amfiteatr Zawisza, Bydgoszcz, POL August 4, 1982 Arena Hall, Poznan, POL August 5, 1982 Hala Ludowa 'Folk Hall', Wroclaw, POL August 6, 1982 Amphitheatre, Opole, POL August 7-8, 1982 Spodek Sports Hall, Katowice, POL (2 Shows 4.00 & 5.30) August 9, 1982 Wiska Sports Hall, Krakow, POL (2 Shows 5.00 & 7.30) August 10, 1982 Sports Hall, Lodz, POL August 11-12, 1982Torwar Sports Hall, Warsaw, POL August 13, 1982 Football Stadium, Bialystock, POL (cancelled by the band due to the fact that there was no electricity supply) August 14, 1982 TV Studio, Warsaw, POL 1100 - 2000hrs (Recording two hour T.V. special to be broadcast on Xmas Eve 1982 in all Iron Curtain countries) 25/08/1982 Reading Warm Up gig, Location unknown? 27/08/1982 Reading Rock Festival, Reading, England - Yugoslavian Tour - 04/09/1982 Rock Festival, Zagreb, Yugoslavia 05/09/1982 Rock Festival, Zagreb, Yugoslavia 06/09/1982 Rovinj, Yugoslavia 07/09/1982 Rovinj, Yugoslavia 08/09/1982 Rovinj, Yugoslavia 09/09/1982 Rovinj, Yugoslavia 10/09/1982 Rovinj, Yugoslavia 16/10/1982 Bilbayo, SPA 17/10/1982 Madrid, SPA 29/10/1982 SFX Hall, Dublin, IRE 30/10/1982 Ulster Hall, Belfast, NI 12/12/1982 NEC Arena, Birmingham, ENG (supporting Ozzy Osbourne) 14/12/1982 Wembley Arena, London, ENG (supporting Ozzy Osbourne) 1983 03/06/1983 Sherwood Rooms, Nottingham, ENG 07/06/1983 Marquee, London, ENG 08/06/1983 Marquee, London, ENG 25/07/1983 Tiffanies, Stoke on Trent, ENG (supported by Fireclown) 30/07/1983 City Hall, St. Albans, ENG - Short Tour - Supporting Diamond Head - Budgie only played the first few dates before pulling out! 04/10/1983 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG 05/10/1983 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG 06/10/1983 Royal Concert Hall, Nottingham, ENG 07/10/1983 Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, SCOT ? 08/10/1983 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG ? 09/10/1983 Apollo Theatre, Manchester, ENG ? 10/10/1983 Victoria Hall, Hanley, ENG never played! 11/10/1983 Odeon Theatre, Birmingham, ENG never played! 1984 04/04/1984 Dingwalls, London, ENG 29/04/1984 Marquee, London, ENG 04/05/1984 Assembly Hall, Tunbridge Wells, ENG 11/05/1984 Regent Club, Hinckley, ENG 12/05/1984 Breckland Sports Centre, Thetford, ENG 16/05/1984 Stars 'n Stripes, Carlisle, ENG 17/05/1984 Town Hall, Middlesbrough, ENG 18/05/1984 Mayfair, Newcastle, ENG 20/05/1984 Carnegie Hall, Workington, ENG 23/05/1984 White House, Whitehaven, ENG 24/05/1984 Clouds, Preston, ENG Cancelled? 26/05/1984 Tomorrow's Night Spot, Basingstoke, ENG 31/05/1984 Tiffany's, Dunstable, ENG 1985 17/02/1985 Marquee, London, ENG 27/02/1985 Shelleys Nightclub, Longton, ENG 01/03/1985 Rockhouse, Derby, ENG ??/??/1985 Shelleys Nightclub, Longton, ENG (Rescheduled Show) 1986 23/05/1986 Portland Club, Birmingham, ENG 09/08/1986 Town Hall, Loughborough, ENG - Late August Mini UK Tour - Cancelled as Burke badly smashed his thumb working with Metallica in Cardiff! Steve Williams departs in late 1986! 1987 26/09/1987 Klub Foot, Clarendon Hotel, London, ENG (First gig with Jim Simpson ex UFO on drums) 29/09/1987 Tivoli, Buckley, WAL Cancelled 01/10/1987 Stairways, Birkenhead, ENG Cancelled 24/10/1987 Bradford University, Bradford, ENG 29/10/1987 Tivoli, Buckley, WAL 30/10/1987 Workington, ENG 31/10/1987 Stairways, Birkenhead, ENG 05/11/1987 Aberdeen, SCOT Cancelled 06/11/1987 Glasgow, SCOT Cancelled 02/12/1987 Polytechnic, Huddersfield, ENG 08/12/1987 Sector 5 Club, Leicester, ENG 09/12/1987 Sheffield University, Sheffield, ENG 11/12/1987 Royal Standard Walthamstow, London, ENG 17/12/1987 The Killing Floor, Brighton, ENG 18/12/1987 Letchworth, ENG 1988 27/02/1988 Klub Foot, Clarendon Hotel, London, ENG 24/03/1988 Red Lion, Gravesend, ENG 25/03/1988 Jolly Boatman, Surrey, England 26/03/1988 Corn Exchange, Bury St Edmunds, ENG 19/04/1988 Aberdeen, SCOT 21/04/1988 Edinburgh, SCOT 27/04/1988 Leeds, ENG 29/04/1988 Portsmouth, ENG 05/05/1988 Pink Toothbrush, Raleigh, ENG as JT was sick! Formally 'Crocs' 06/05/1988 Hastings, England 21/05/1988 Mardi Gras, Nottingham, ENG (Budgie's last gig until the Reunion in May 1995!) The BUDGIE REUNION in May 1995 21/05/1995 Joe Freeman Coliseum, San Antonio, TX (La Semana Alegre Festival, Budgie Re-union gig) 1996 22/08/1996 The Showcase, San Antonio, TX (Live Rehearsals) 24/08/1996 Sunken Gardens, San Antonio, TX 1999 28/05/1999 Plinston Hall, Letchworth, ENG (Reunion gig with Steve Williams on drums) 12/06/1999 Sweden Rock Festival, Solvesborg, SWE 2000 14/04/2000 Sunken Gardens, San Antonio, TX Legs Diamond/ Moxy, CANCELLED 15/04/2000 Sunken Gardens, San Antonio, TX (with Legs Diamond/ DIO) 2001 29/09/2001 Legends of Welsh Rock, International Arena, Cardiff, WAL (Last gig with John Thomas on Guitar!) 2002 With Andy Hart on Guitar... 06/02/2002 JB's, Dudley, ENG (First gig with Andy Hart on guitar) 08/02/2002 The Point, Cardiff, WAL (Moved from The Coal Exchange) 12/02/2002 The Brook, Southampton, ENG 13/02/2002 Central Station, Wrexham, WAL 15/02/2002 Plinston Hall, Letchworth, ENG 16/02/2002 Old Vic Rock Club, Nottingham, ENG 24/05/2002 Zaks, Wolverton, Milton Keynes, ENG 30/05/2002 Bar Cuba, Macclesfield, ENG 31/05/2002 The Bulkeley Hotel, Beaumaris, Anglesey, WAL 01/06/2002 Patti Pavillion, Swansea, WAL 05/06/2002 The Limelight, Crewe, ENG 06/06/2002 Penningtons, Bradford, ENG 07/06/2002 The Flowerpot, Derby, ENG 14/06/2002 Manchester University 'Hop and Grape', Manchester, ENG 15/06/2002 Birmingham Academy 2, Birmingham, ENG 01/08/2002 The Canyon Club, Dallas, TX 02/08/2002 Sunken Garden's, San Antonio, TX 24/08/2002 Jaxx NightClub, Springfield, VA CANCELLED 29/08/2002 The Witchwood, Ashton under Lyne, ENG 30/08/2002 The Office, South Shields, ENG 31/08/2002 The Rock Garden, Easington, ENG 26/09/2002 Fleece and Firkin, Bristol, ENG 27/09/2002 Cheese and Grain, Frome, ENG 03/10/2002 TJ's, Newport, WAL 11/11/2002 The Limelight, Crewe, ENG 12/11/2002 Central Station, Wrexham, WAL 14/11/2002 The Roadmender, Northampton, ENG 15/11/2002 The Zodiac, Oxford, ENG 20/11/2002 The Brook, Southampton, ENG 21/11/2002 Pierpoint, Hastings, ENG CANCELLED 22/11/2002 The Peel, Kingston Upon Thames, ENG 23/11/2002 Plinston Hall, Letchworth, ENG 27/11/2002 Transport Club, Rochdale, ENG 28/11/2002 Rock City, Nottingham, ENG 29/11/2002 JB's, Dudley, ENG 30/11/2002 The Point, Cardiff, ENG 05/12/2002 The Boardwalk, Sheffield, ENG 2003 09/01/2003 Astor Theatre, Deal, ENG Cancelled 10/01/2003 The Mean Fiddler, London, ENG 24/01/2003 Springhead, Hull, ENG 25/01/2003 Rio's, Bradford, ENG 31/01/2003 General Wolfe, Coventry, ENG 01/02/2003 Patti Pavilion, Swansea, WAL (Last gig with Andy Hart on Guitar!) With Simon Lees on Guitar... 07th March 2003 Jaxx NightClub, Springfield, VA Cancelled 08th March 2003 Metal Meltdown 5, Irvington, NJ Cancelled 04th June 2003 Zodiac Club, Oxford, ENG (First gig with Simon Lees on guitar) 07th June 2003 Sweden Rock Festival, Solvesborg, SWE 28th June 2003 Arrow Classic Rock Festival, Lichtenvoorde, NED 25th July 2003 Rock & Blues Custom Show, Pentrich, ENG 08th November 2003 Classic Rock Festival, Kortrijk, BEL 14th November 2003 JB's, Dudley, ENG 15th November 2003 The Point, Cardiff, WAL 21st November 2003 Rockland, Sala, SWE 22nd November 2003 Silja Festival at Sea, Stockholm, SWE 25th November 2003 The Limelight, Crewe, ENG 26th November 2003 Band on the Wall, Manchester, ENG 27th November 2003 Trillians, Newcastle, ENG 28th November 2003 Renfrew Ferry, Glasgow, SCOT 02nd December 2003 The Brook, Southampton, ENG 03rd December 2003 Fleece and Firkin, Bristol, ENG 04th December 2003 Queen's Tap, Swindon, ENG 05th December 2003 Mean Fiddler, London, ENG 10th December 2003 Flower Pot, Derby, ENG 11th December 2003 Zodiac Club, Oxford, ENG 12th December 2003 Rio's, Bradford, ENG 13th December 2003 Boardwalk, Sheffield, ENG 18th December 2003 King's Head, London, ENG 19th December 2003 General Wolfe, Coventry, ENG 20th December 2003 Astor Theatre, Deal, ENG 2004 March 4, 2004 Klub Stodola, Warsaw, POL March 5, 2004 Wisla Hall, Krakow, POL April 20, 2004 Sunken Gardens, San Antonio, TX April 23, 2004 Roxy Theater, Northampton, PA April 24, 2004 Jaxx Club, Springfield, VA May 1, 2004 Lublin Festival, Lublin, POL November 3, 2004 Yale's Cafe, Wrexham, WAL November 4, 2004 The Witchwood, Manchester, ENG November 5, 2004 Carnegie Hall, Workington, ENG November 10, 2004 The Charlotte, Leicester, ENG November 11, 2004 Trillians, Newcastle, ENG November 12, 2004 Liberty's Middlesborough, ENG November 17, 2004 The Limelight, Crewe, ENG November 18, 2004 Westport Bar, Dundee, SCOT November 19, 2004 The Venue, Edinburgh, SCOT November 20, 2004 Renfrew Ferry, Glasgow, SCOT November 22, 2004 Lemon Tree, Aberdeen, SCOT November 23, 2004 Sudden Social Club, Rochdale, ENG November 24, 2004 Boardwalk, Sheffield, ENG November 25, 2004 Queen's Tap, Swindon, ENG November 26, 2004 Bierkeller, Bristol, ENG November 27, 2004 Morville Hotel, Rhyl, WAL December 1, 2004 Southsea Pier, Portsmouth, ENG December 2, 2004 Zodiac Club, Oxford, ENG December 3, 2004 Cox's Yard, Stratford-on-Avon, ENG December 4, 2004 Concorde 2, Brighton, ENG December 8, 2004 Underworld, London, ENG December 9, 2004 JB's, Dudley, ENG December 15, 2004 Phoenix Club, Ilfracombe, ENG 2005 September 14, 2005 Boardwalk, Sheffield, ENG September 15, 2005 Trillians, Newcastle, ENG September 16, 2005 Renfrew Ferry, Glasgow, SCOT September 17, 2005 Bannerman's, Edinburgh, SCOT September 21, 2005 Roadmender, Northampton, ENG September 22, 2005 Zodiac Club, Oxford, ENG September 23, 2005 Underworld, London, ENG September 24, 2005 Concorde 2, Brighton, ENG September 29, 2005 Carling Academy 2, Liverpool, ENG September 30, 2005 Rio's, Bradford, ENG October 1, 2005 Witchwood, Manchester, ENG October 5, 2005 Limelight, Crewe, ENG October 7, 2005 Cox's Yard, Stratford-on-Avon, ENG October 8, 2005 Flower Pot, Derby, ENG October 12, 2005 Yale's Cafe, Wrexham, WAL October 13, 2005 Bierkeller, Bristol, ENG October 14, 2005 The Point, Cardiff, WAL October 15, 2005 Astor Theatre, Deal, ENG October 19, 2005 Southsea Pier, Portsmouth, ENG October 20, 2005 Mr Kyps, Poole, ENG October 21, 2005 Battle Memorial Hall, Hastings, ENG October 22, 2005 The Furnace, Swindon, ENG November 25, 2005 Rockland, Sala, SWE November 26, 2005 Silja Festival at Sea, Stockholm, SWE November 30, 2005 Phoenix Club, Ilfracombe, ENG December 1, 2005 Honiton Motel, Honiton, ENG December 2, 2005 Princess Pavilion, Falmouth, ENG December 9, 2005 Queen's Hall, Nuneaton, ENG December 10, 2005 Cheese and Grain, Frome, ENG 2006 September 20, 2006 Southsea Pier, Portsmouth, ENG September 21, 2006 Mr Kyps, Poole, ENG September 22, 2006 Concorde 2, Brighton, ENG September 23, 2006 The Crypt, Hastings, ENG October 26, 2006 Underworld, London, ENG October 27, 2006 Sports Centre, Maidstone, ENG October 28, 2006 The Furnace, Swindon, ENG November 2, 2006 Bierkeller, Bristol, ENG November 3, 2006 The Point, Cardiff, WAL (Cuckooland collected) November 7, 2006 The Limelight, Crewe, ENG November 8, 2006 ? Hall, Worcester, ENG November 9, 2006 Honiton Motel, Honiton, ENG November 10, 2006 Princess Pavilion, Falmouth, ENG November 11, 2006 Cheese and Grain, Frome, ENG November 15, 2006 Witchwood, Manchester, ENG November 16, 2006 Carling Academy 2, Liverpool, ENG November 17, 2006 Golden Diamond, Sutton-in-Ashfield, ENG November 18, 2006 Central Club, Blackpool, ENG November 24, 2006 Gwyn Hall, Neath, WAL November 25, 2006 The Twist, Colchester, ENG November 28, 2006 Yales Cafe, Wrexham, WAL November 29, 2006 Springhead Tavern, Hull, ENG November 30, 2006 Liquid Bar, Scarborough, ENG December 1, 2006 Hark to Towler, Manchester, ENG December 2, 2006 Rio's, Bradford, ENG December 13, 2006 JB's, Dudley, ENG December 14, 2006 Soundhaus, Northampton, ENG December 16, 2006 Tom's Bar, Pontypridd, WAL 2007 March 9, 2007 Rockland, Sala, SWE March 10, 2007 Stockholm, SWE (Viking Rock at Sea Festival) April 12, 2007 Klub Eskulap, Poznan, POL April 13, 2007 Progressia, Warsaw, POL April 14, 2007 Krakow, POL 2008 With Craig Goldy on Guitar... January ?, 2008 Cox's Yard, Stratford Upon Avon, ENG (First gig with Craig Goldy on guitar) February 2, 2008 Milkwoodjam, Swansea, WAL February 7, 2008 Sheffield, ENG February 16, 2008 Tivoli Theatre, Brisbane, AUS February 19, 2008 Metro, Sydney, AUS February 20, 2008 Forum Theatre, Melbourne, AUS February 21, 2008 The Gov, Adelaide, AUS February 23, 2008 Capitol, Perth, AUS July 22, 2008 Underworld, London, ENG July 23, 2008 JB's, Dudley, ENG July 24, 2008 Limelight Club, Crewe, ENG July 25, 2008 Academy 2, Liverpool, ENG July 26, 2008 Derbyshire, England (Cancelled, Rock and Blues Festival)